


I Can't Live With You

by evelinaonline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), they get a dog okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Aziraphale can't stay mad at Crowley—not even when the demon's impulse control tells him to adopt a dog.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Can't Live With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago, and meant for it to be uploaded it yesterday (29th of December) but I was a fool and lost track of time.
> 
> This is to celebrate my one year friendship anniversary with my friend Soph, aka [sarcasticscribbles on tumblr](https://sarcasticscribbles.tumblr.com/)! One year ago, I commissioned her so she could buy a corgi plush, and thus began the adventures of Freddie the Corgi.
> 
> This time I'm putting him in the Good Omens universe, because these stupid idiots deserve a dog named after Freddie Mercury. Enjoy!

"Crowley."

"Aziraphale."

" _Crowley,"_ Aziraphale was this close to losing it with Crowley again, maybe he already had. "We need to find its owner," he said, even though the dog in front of them had been clearly abandoned.

"We've already found them," Crowley insisted, holding the tiny corgi up and staring into its eyes. "We're gonna be great Dads."

" _We?"_ Aziraphale really wished he could die.

"Yeah," Crowley said. "We failed with Adam already, so this is round two."

"No."

"He looks like a…" Crowley tried to think. "Like a Freddie. He looks like a Freddie."

"Oh heavens, you named him." _And after your favorite singer too,_ Aziraphale wanted to add, but didn't.

Crowley held the puppy near his face so their cheeks were touching. He made a pouting face, looking into Aziraphale's eyes. "Aren't we the cutest pair?"

Aziraphale felt the temperature rise a hundred degrees, all of a sudden. They were, indeed, very cute. More than he'd like to admit. He looked to the side, playing with the colar of his shirt.

"Aaaazyyyyyy—"

"Okay, fine!" Aziraphale snapped. "But you better take him on walks twice a day!"

"If you join me, we could grab dinner?"

He hated the way Crowley made him melt into his words. The way his heart beat faster, his hands got more fidgety. It was as if the world was getting smaller, because he had everything he needed right in front of him.

And yet he loved it more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, [hmu on tumblr (evelinaonline)](https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/)! I'm mostly into The Umbrella Academy, but there's some occasional ineffable husbands on my blog.
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
